


A olhos vistos

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Era, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Teasing, flashfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um almoço de verão que Hogwarts não vai esquecer. Originalmente escrita em 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A olhos vistos

**Author's Note:**

> O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.

Parecia ser mais uma refeição normal em um dia quente de verão. Um almoço como outro qualquer, em meio ao dia abafado, sem uma brisa sequer para aliviar a canícula.

 

De repente, todos começaram a sentir algo no ar. Havia uma coisa indefinível pairando sobre todos, mas definitivamente presente.

 

Demorou alguns minutos, mas, pouco a pouco, as pessoas começaram a identificar. Uns alunos cutucavam os vizinhos, que chamavam a atenção dos companheiros, que por sua vez repararam na mesa dos professores.

 

Harry Potter e o Prof. Severus Snape trocavam olhares, indiferentes ao que se passava. Havia um leve burburinho, mas em pouco tempo o Grande Salão parou. Ambos se encaravam sem desviar o olhar, algo muito profundo sendo comunicado além das palavras. A intensidade era tamanha que perturbou até os fantasmas de Hogwarts, normalmente alheios e preocupados apenas com suas próprias existências _post-mortem_...

 

Então os dois se levantaram de suas mesas. A passos lentos, o aluno de Gryffindor ignorou os apelos sussurrados de seus colegas e foi em direção à mesa dos professores, seus olhos jamais deixando os de Severus Snape. A mesa de Slytherin prendia a respiração coletivamente. Draco Malfoy mudava de cor. Estava verde, e parecia ser de inveja.

 

A mesa de Gryffindor trazia alguns ocupantes bem vermelhos. Ron Weasley teve que ser, literalmente, seguro por três colegas: Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan e Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley também estava ruborizada, com os olhos fixos na cena, enchendo-se de lágrimas. Impossível dizer se de raiva, tristeza ou inveja.

 

Severus circundou lentamente a mesa dos professores, os olhos verdes o hipnotizando. Nem a cabeça do gigante Hagrid o fez perder de vista o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Os movimentos melífluos do Mestre de Poções faziam várias alunas perderem os batimentos cardíacos. Alguns dos rapazes também não podiam alegar estar em melhor estado.

 

Era palpável que os professores acompanhavam a interação com alarme crescente. Os olhos de Minerva McGonagall pareciam prestes a pular de suas órbitas, e mesmo a normalmente aérea Sybill Trelawney pousara os talheres para se enrolar nos xales vaporosos, mesmo que o calor estivesse insuportável.

 

E a temperatura, obviamente, só tendia a subir.

 

Finalmente, os dois se encontraram, frente a frente, entre as mesas de Gryffindor e Hufflepuff. Bem em meio a todo o povo que os observava em suspense. A tensão no ar podia ser cortada com uma faca. Não se ouvia um pio no salão inteiro. Se uma mosca zunisse diferente, todos ouviriam.

 

\- Professor.

 

\- Potter.

 

\- Dez pontos de Gryffindor.

 

\- O que eu fiz?

 

\- Está perturbando o almoço. Está sendo insolente, impertinente e inconveniente.

 

Era impressão ou os olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais?

 

\- Então isso quer dizer... detenção?

 

\- Precisamente. Oito horas. Se você se atrasar, não precisa se incomodar em querer voltar para a Torre de Gryffindor hoje, porque você vai passar a noite inteira nas masmorras.

 

\- Não, senhor. Quero dizer, sim, senhor.

 

\- Você tem relógio, Potter?

 

\- Não, senhor.

 

\- Excelente.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Alerta: A fic foi feita impromptu, posteriormente polida, numa madrugada, em pleno chat do msn, quando eu tentava dar idéias para Celly. Aí eu me empolguei.   
> Agradecimentos: Ao povo que freqüenta as SSN – Saturday Slash Nights, no Messenger. Ivana, sempre alerta, se ofereceu para betar. Pick me, pick me! Não funciona com Dr. McDreamy, mas funciona comigo. :)


End file.
